Stab, you're it
by Lovina Knez
Summary: Loki and Thor play a slightly modified version of Tag, you're it. Teenagers/kids AU
1. Chapter 1

"Thor, get out of my room!"

"Come on Loki. I'm bored," Thor pouted a little.

"Then go being bored somewhere else," Loki shot back and shut the door right into Thor's face.

There was silence for a while and Loki thought Thor went away; but then a muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Will you come out?"

"No."

"Why not?" Thor's voice was curious and demanding at the same time.

"Because I don't like you."

There was a short silence again.

"What are you even doing?"

"It's none of your business," Loki didn't sound as irritated as before. From his voice Thor presumed that his thoughts were captured in something that held all of his attention.

And he was right. Loki was reading some sort of magic book Frigga gave him. Lately that was all he did. He was just starting to learn simple tricks and spells and he only came out of his room for food or more books.

"Loki, you know what?!" Thor shouted with stupidly happy excitement that he was able of from birth. That excitement irritated Loki almost as much as his haughtiness.

"What?" Loki sight, half angry, half bored.

"I thought of a game. I know that you're doing some freakish-eerie-spooky magic stuff in there, so we will play a magic game."

Loki didn't answer.

"And you will get to stab me."

A moment passed but then the door opened and Loki stuck his head out.

"I'm listening."

* * *

After some explaining and a lot of negotiations that weren't exactly peaceful or couth, the rules had looked something like this:

They would play an advance version of Tag, you're it. Loki wasn't really a runner so he would try to sneak on Thor and stab him. He could use any form of transforming magic or simple cloaking tricks. When he succeeded it would be Thor's turn. Of course Thor wouldn't stab Loki (knifes were way too sharp and pointy for his liking), so he decided that when his turn came, he would try to give Loki a hug. Let's just say that Loki agreed to that rule only because he would still get to stab someone.

So it began. The game was on.


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway was quiet. Shimmering flames threw a soft light on the polished ground and the golden walls. It was a couple of days since the game has begun and Loki hoped that Thor would be less cautious. The green-eyed price was hiding behind one of the brassy statues. He was nervous, but he would never admit that. His cold hands were shaking while he tried to control the dim green glow coming from his fingertips.

He heard echoes of strong steps disturbing the heavy silence. By the confident and energetic pace he knew it was Thor.

His hands glowed a little more when he gently whispered the magic word. It was his first try and he decided for a simple masking spell that allowed him to blend in with the background like a chameleon. His skin and clothes became different shades of gold and shadows on his body seemingly disappeared. He carefully pulled a small knife out of his pocket.

Since he and Thor were gods and basically immortal, a knife like that wouldn't do much harm. On Midgard it would be like slapping someone you don't like.

Thor was getting closer and Loki carefully came out of his hiding place. He started slowly walking towards his target. He walked as quietly as he could so that Thor wouldn't hear him. He could see his smug face, always looking so prideful and carefree.

But then his expression changed. He stopped. At first he looked confused but when realization hit his moronic head, he smiled goofily.

"You know I can see your shadow – right?"

His voice sounded way too self-satisfied for Loki's liking. He sighted angrily and threw the knife on the ground. The hard metal clinked when it hit the shining surface. Loki crossed his hands and pouted. The green gleam travelled from his head to the toes when the spell broke and he became visible again. He looked bitterly at his brother.

"Fine," Loki spat out "This time you were lucky." He turned around on his heels and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Since his first try wasn't exactly successful, Loki decided for a different tactic. He wasn't exactly the most patient person, so hiding in one place for too long wasn't the best choice. He was slower than Thor, so running after him wasn't an option ether. He could sneak up on him in his sleep, but that was low even for him. After some thinking and a lot of reading he found just the spell and approach he needed.

It was time for training and Thor was late – again. He waived at Loki but kept his distance since the game was still ongoing. Loki stretched his muscles and picked up his practice sword. His opponent was one of the guards and despite his skills; young Loki barely broke a sweat defeating him. He excused himself and went out of the arena to get some water.

"Ha! You're too slow, dear Sif!" Thor yelled as he dodged her attack. She quickly recovered and sent another blow right in his face. Her foot collided with Thor's head and sent him back for a few steps. She took the opportunity and jumped forward, sending Thor to the ground.

"You think so?" she responded with a smile while the point of her sword was pointed at his neck.

"Maybe you are not THAT slow," he looked at her sword half angrily.

She put the sword away and held out a hand for him. Thor smiled and took the offered hand.

"Let's take a break," he suggested when she pulled him up. He looked around himself. Loki was nowhere around. Thor sight in relief and put down his sword and armour.

There was a cool breeze and golden-haired prince shivered a little. The wind suddenly became colder and a strong blow hurled Thor on the ground. He looked up in surprise only to see the wind quickly forming into a man shaped figure. He didn't even have time to blink before Loki stabbed him.

He was more surprised than hurt. Sif ran towards them but before she could hit Loki he was already lost in the wind.

"What the Hel was that?!" she turned towards Thor.

He blinked a few times before answering, "I'm it."


	4. Chapter 4

It wouldn't be such a problem for Thor to catch Loki – I mean he was much faster and everything; but he was also kind of blind and oblivious; and Loki wasn't stupid. He was hiding all the time, reading books and practicing simple spells in hidden places no one else knew about; not even Heimdall.

The only time he wasn't hiding or sneaking around was during family dinners. The whole family and only people closest to them gathered and there was no way Loki would get away with skipping it or using his tricks during it. So naturally Thor decided that that would be a perfect time to attack.

But he couldn't just go to Loki and hug him; he would probably just run to the other side of the table or hide behind Mom or made a big scene and excuse himself; so Thor made a plan; not a very crafty one but still a plan.

He borrowed some robes from the staff and a beard from the royal theatre. He even found some shoes with thick sole that made him look taller. He gathered everything and changed into his disguise just before dinner. He sneaked out of his room so nobody would see him.

Shoes were just a little bit too big for him and he was constantly tripping on the edge of his long cloak. Fake beard was tickling him and ribbon that held it in place was cutting into his skin. It was horrible.

He stumbled down one of smaller corridors towards the kitchen. The staffs were too busy running around preparing all sorts of dishes, to notice him. He picked up one of the plates and sneaked out, towards the great hall.

Thor felt like an acrobat; balancing the big plate with heavy drinks on it while walking in unstable shoes. He was so proud of himself when he finally came into the hall. He looked around; nobody seemed to notice him. Loki was already there, sitting behind the table, playing with his magic, levitating the fork. He looked bored.

Thor started to walk right towards him. He tried not to smile goofily and ruined his disguise. He was so close.

But then his luck ran out.

He was only few steps away from his brother, when his feet tangled in the edge of his cloak and he stumbled forward. He accidentally grabbed one of the women by the hair, trying to catch his balance. Despite that he fell directly on his face.

At first there was unsettling and confused silence. Then Loki started to laugh.

Nobody else moved, because they had no idea what's going on.

Thor took advantage of their confusion and the fact that Loki was still laughing.

He jumped forward and caught Loki in crushing hug.

"Got you!"

Loki screamed in terror, his voice high like one of a teenage girl. He acted impulsively, stabbing Thor in the shoulder with a fork.

They stared at each other in shock for a moment. Loki first realised what had happened. He smiled slyly and slipped from Thor's grip.

"Till next time, _clown_ prince," he slightly bowed mid running away. Smirk firmly on his lips.

He kissed his startled mother on the cheek, before leaving the room. Thor and everybody else just stood still for a moment, before shrugging their shoulders, and continuing with the dinner.


End file.
